


Dirty Habit

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Smoking!kink - by luvscharlie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Вредная привычка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385208) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
>  
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/13985.html)

Charlie left the Muggle gay club, ready to head home. It was still early, but he wasn’t having any luck except for this one guy who kept following him around. Charlie just wasn’t interested, the guy couldn’t take a hint so Charlie thought it best to just call it a night. He started off down the street but stopped, turning to get a better look at the man who had caught his attention.

Charlie knew him. Not well, granted, but that white-blond hair, slim figure and pointed features were telling. He looked graceful as he leant with his back against the wall, one foot up against it. His long coat hung open loosely, showing his low-buttoned white shirt tucked into tight black trousers. His face was well lit by the nearby street light as he tilted his head back, taking a drag from his fag. Charlie watched the way his pink lips puckered around the end, saw his eyes flutter closed in satisfaction as he drew in, holding it for a moment before letting the smoky plumes dance in the cool night air. Another man approached, unlit cigarette in hand, and Malfoy held his own fag between his lips so that he could pat his pockets. The fag stuck to his dry bottom lip as Malfoy handed over the lighter. When the other man returned the lighter and moved away, Charlie took out a fag and, grateful he ignored his mother's attempts to get him to quit, made his way over to Malfoy.

“Got a light?” Draco looked up at him with a polite, disinterested smile before retrieving his lighter. He went to hand it over, but paused, looking intently at Charlie’s face in the orange street light.

“Weasley, right?” He asked as he sparked the lighter, holding it out in both hands to protect it from the wind. Charlie leant in, brushing his hands against Malfoy’s in the pretense of keeping it steady as he lit up. Charlie could smell long-lingering nicotine on his hands.

“Yeah,” Charlie shrugged as he leant beside Malfoy. “Malfoy, right?”

“Not anymore.” It was said with a flippant air, but Charlie got the impression he didn’t wish to elaborate. “Just Draco.”

Charlie gave a small nod. He just stood there, smoking, unsubtly checking Draco out, watching his cheeks sink as he sucked on his fag. Merlin, the things he’d like to see that mouth do. He couldn't help but wonder what other filthy habits the young man may possess.

“You’re the dragonologist, right?” Draco dropped his dog end and ground it out with the ball of his foot, turning against the wall to face Charlie as he slowly let out his final drag.

“Charlie,” he nodded, extending his hand. Instead of taking it, Draco ran his fingers along the back of Charlie’s hand and up his arm, trailing interestedly over burn scars and up to the tattoo on his bicep, pushing the sleeve of his t-shirt out of the way.

“It seems that sometimes the dragon gets the better of you.”

“Not often, but what would life be without a few surprises to keep you on your toes?”

Draco smirked. He trailed his hand up further, over Charlie’s shoulder and stepped in to whisper in his ear. “I’d rather be on my knees.” His other hand found its way under the hem of Charlie’s top and was working its way up his stomach. Charlie threw away his fag, reached his arm around Draco’s waist and pulled him close.

“That can be arranged,” he growled into Draco’s ear before leading him down the alley.

_Fin_


End file.
